Personal appetizer trays can be used at cocktail parties to allow guests to position appetizers while socializing.
However, storage of such appetizers trays is cumbersome, and guests often have problems holding both an appetizer tray and a drinking glass.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for appetizer trays,